Semiconductor devices, such as memory chips and microprocessor chips, typically include a semiconductor die bonded to a substrate via a bonding material, such as an adhesive. During conventional bonding processes, the adhesive is disposed on the substrate, and the semiconductor die is moved toward the substrate to be bonded thereto. Often, the adhesive has fluid-like properties and is spun onto a center portion of the substrate. As the semiconductor die moves toward the substrate, the adhesive becomes sandwiched between the substrate and semiconductor die, and is displaced in a lateral direction toward peripheral portions of the substrate. One problem associated with this conventional bonding process is that the distribution of the adhesive to the peripheral portions of the substrate is often limited, and thus the adhesive at the center portions of the substrate tends to be thicker than the adhesive at the peripheral portions of the substrate. As such, thickness of the adhesive can vary significantly across a width of the substrate. More specifically, the above-described conventional bonding process can often result in a cured adhesive film having a total thickness variation (TTV) approximately equal to ten percent of the overall thickness of the adhesive film. As a result, the TTV can increase the vertical footprint of a semiconductor device. Additionally, the TTV can have undesired effects relating to warpage of the semiconductor device.